snafurpfandomcom-20200213-history
Enuma Elish
''Enuma Elish ''is a modern day school romance anime RP set in Japan involving vampires and humans. The RP was created by BobSagat in the year 2006 and has been one of the most popular and longest running RPs within the Snafu RP Forum. *Enuma Elish (Original Out of Character Thread) *Enuma Elish (Original In Character Thread) *Enuma Elish: The Second Comming (Out of Character Thread) *Enuma Elish: The Second Comming (In Character Thread) *This RP has finished? The Premise Blood runs thin and Will has faded. Purity has been lost, powers weakened and our once noble and aristocratic taste has been pulled down to the pitiful level of addiction. Many of our weaknesses have disappeared, garlic no longer offends us as it did before, we can freely move through estate, religious or not and the once terrible sun is now a welcome feeling across our lifeless flesh. But today, we suffer more terribly then any other time. Our thirst is insatiable, the craving mind-consuming. The slightest speck of blood sends ours into a wild frenzy and one by one our kin fall victim to the desire. And then, with none of our former powers, the weakened are immediately captured by the humans, branded as insane and locked up forever to suffer the pain of starvation. Though, we no longer need the blood, to go a week without it is an existence similar to Hell. So as generations come and go, the blood runs thinner and the addiction grows stronger. The Need becomes all the greater and the Will becomes all the weaker. So those born with the Need are instantly damned, labeled as dead at birth, for they have entered a pitiful existence where pain is made certain of. Yet no one can bear to continue on through life or unlife without some sort of faint hope. So an ancient tale was revived, a story long-forgotten. A story that told of love, romance, sacrifice and hope, uncommon among vampires, yet the story claimed to be true and ended with a short poem to inspire its numerous readers: “Search, young vampir, with such serious haste, Find your truest of love whilst you remain chaste. Do so before the time of your eighteenth Night, To once again become a part of the Light.” The Lowdown Concerning the characters that you can make, there are many more possibilities you have then I have actually implied from the introduction. To put it simply, you don’t HAVE to be a vampire or even a vampire with the Need. The reason that vampires are now so weak is because of interbreeding between humans and as repeatedly said before, the vampire bloodline has become thinner and thinner. In other words, this is evolution in process. Human genes are dominant while vampire genes are recessive. The only thing vampire that still remains in the “vampires” of today is the wholly unnecessary, but constant need for blood (and I suppose the ability to actually gain proper nourishment from the blood, rather then if a human were to drink it and simply feel exhausted). It is more or less the most basic of all vampire instincts and it has remained in the bloodline for generations. But as said before, this is evolution in progress and some (a few, concerning the Players a maximum of two/three) have different genetic traits, possibly pulling them away from the addiction. If you want you could also have other genetic traits, but this is only for human/vampire hybrids, full humans will have no genetic mutations. Speaking of humans, some will be completely normal, clueless to any blood-drinking night creatures, others however, can be part of a small, but international organization designed to hunt down these weakened vampires. The 21st Reincarnation of the Hunters. A secret and loosely-organized system of Hunters, based more around the age-old family business usually relating to the occult. Agents or Hunters receive little to no formal instruction, but their family is usually their primary teachers in the techniques of vampire-slaying. And because most vampires have basically been “watered down”, most Agents/Hunters do not expect to ever find a vampire and if they did, they wouldn’t be very sure on how to eliminate them. For while their family may have taught them how to spot a 21st century vampire (still can’t cross open water, anxious at the sight of blood and retain a natural fear of the Church (yet aren’t harmed by it in anyway)), these Hunters have little to no idea how to kill one effectively. To be more exact, vampires nowadays usually die in the exact same way as a human would. Shoot them with a gun like you would a human, or stab them or whatever, it would all be as equally fatal. Finally, Agents usually don’t know they’ve even been labeled as Agents. The 21st Reincarnation of the Hunters puts all the heirs to a family of former vampire hunters down on their list as Agents, but most of the time, these children forget or ignore the tales of their parents or grandparents and live a normal life. But that’s not saying they don’t leave an impression. Blood-Drinking Specifics For Vampires as well as Hunters, blood-drinking is a much learned art. For vampires, the blood of any sort of random (but still living) animal every two/three days is enough for them to continue on through life while maintaining control. Four to six days is a painful ordeal to undergo through and most vampires break under the strain. A full week drives a vampire mad, making them absolutely obsessed with anything that is relatively crimson. A friendly reminder, if a vampire sees human blood, impulses may take them over. For a vampire, human blood is the most exotic and delicious beverage in the world. Drinking human blood from a still-breathing human is not only thirst-quenching, but sexually arousing. In simpler terms, drinking human blood is sex times nine. So while human blood is most definitely NOT required, ALL vampires (genetically mutated or not) have a strong attraction to blood. If they see it, they WILL feel extremely tempted to drink it. For those unsure as to why a vampire without the Need would still want to drink blood, it’s because doing so is still so pleasurable for them. Not having the Need means that they no longer NEED to drink blood, they can drink blood whenever they please, once every year or every day or never at all, it’s all perfectly all right with them. They just still have the attraction to it. About the RP In very, very, very simple terms, this RP is a school romance anime. The story shall progress through “episodes”, each with their own episodic plots introduced by Fell (my Co-GM) and I. The rest of the “episode” will mostly be your reactions and actions to this conflict that the GM and Co-GM have thrown at you. Although truthfully, for the very first episode I don’t think we’ll have much for you to do with. It’ll mostly be you guys introducing yourselves into the story. Of course, I could be wrong or lying, who knows? Anyways, remember your interaction between other characters is extremely important, but do not always worry about them. This RP should be more of a story then an actual RP. In fact, don’t even think of it as an RP, think of it as an Anime with individually controlled characters. Also, the RPing shall mostly occur at the very beginning of class, whatever breaks are available and after class. There shall be virtually no in-class RPing unless Fell or I purposely put something during class for everyone to goggle at. For convenience’s sake, I think that everyone should be in the same class. Hopefully, but I am still unsure about it, I also think that everyone should be apart of the Occult/Something Club. Something like that. But I’m still not sure about it. Character Sheet Template IF YOU LOOK AT THE CS BEFORE THIS, YOU ARE STUPID. LISTEN CAREFULLY, YOU WILL NOT POST YOUR SPECIES OR WHETHER OR NOT YOU ARE A VAMPIRE. MAKE NO MENTION OF IT AT ALL. IT IS TO BE KEPT A SECRET. *Name: (Japanese name, or if you want to be one of those “omg cool, foreign exhange student kawaifwiaiiii” go ahead. But I’m only letting one or two in at most.) *Age: (14-15, you’re all freshman) *Gender: (Accepting nearly anything for this category.) *Sexual Preference: (Whichever way you go, all of them lead to true love. *wipes tears from eyes* It’s so beautiful, no? Just don’t make it into something like beastiality. Then there’d be little point to this whole thing.) *Personality: (This is probably the most important part of the CS. Don’t disappoint me.) *Appearance: (Probably second most important.) *Hobbies: *Pet Peeves: PM me regarding your status as a human/vampire/hunter. Do not make it obvious through your actions in the actual RP. If you are a Vampire with genetic mutations, PM me about that as well. If you are a hunter, PM me about your character’s knowledge/abilities/whatever. Remember they will NOT have any supernatural mumbo jumbo. And finally, if you are human, PM me regarding your character’s interest in the occult (or perhaps they have none, but just want to be close to a certain someone?). UNIFORMS: Girls | Boys The Characters/Players 'Girls' *Abeno Mikayo - Aneri *Wattan, Haruna - Sam4books *Ginn Teri - Zath *Takeda Hikari - Hana *Nagakura Chizu - Aura *Morita "Yasumo" Yasu - Deena *Takai Itsuki - Jay *Kurosawa Yuriko - Imenak *Ukita Sasayaki - Hana *Kita Sumire - Berry-tan *Ankoku Sora - Aura *Sasaki "Ri-Ri" Rieko - GnSz *Hiroyuki Kumi - Deathmaster Forse *Nakashima Ichigo - Yumeko *Rika Aizawa 'Boys' *Hiyama, Enjou - Sentios *Nakamura Minato - Imenak *Ashton aileron - Mathias *Romanoph D. Alphonse - Ro Wong *Ginn Lekai - Zath *Sanpeita Ikuto - Mastermind001 *Okita Yoshimitsu - BG07 *Seth Fisher - BG07 *Seiji Rei - Elend-X *Kaede Kira - Cascade *Maki Yoshida - Wazit *Chandrakant Dej - Lyca *Steve Clements - Tuor *Sagara Hiroki - RuffDraft *Midori Kai - Kemious *Miyamoto Mamoru - Amuyo *Omoi Junnosuke - Hana (Original Game only) Numbers Involved: *Boys: 13 *Girls: 14 *Players: 22 *'TOTAL: 26' View the Enuma Elish Character Gallery Category:RPs